An electronic device that presents graphical images on a display may comprise a graphics processing unit (GPU). A graphics processing unit is a specialized electronic circuit designed to rapidly manipulate and alter memory to accelerate building of images intended for output on a display. A graphics processing unit can complete graphics processing tasks more quickly and more efficiently than a central processing unit (CPU) can due to its possession of a highly parallel structure which allows large blocks of data to be processed in parallel. An electronic device comprising a graphics processing unit is likely to delegate graphics processing to the graphics processing unit rather than to a CPU in order to take advantage of the parallel processing advantage provided by the structure of the graphics processing unit.